


Dance With Me

by Andrew_MerLuca



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, F/M, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, One Shot, greys, greys anatomy - Freeform, obnoxiously short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_MerLuca/pseuds/Andrew_MerLuca
Summary: “Dance with me,” Her eyes traveled up his extended arm to meet his. He had the classic Andrew DeLuca grin painted across his face. There was a soft, slow song being played by the band in the front of the room.---A very short one shot in which Andrew and Meredith make the best of a boring hospital gala





	Dance With Me

For once in her life, Meredith Grey actually put effort into her outfit. She spent her one day off dress shopping. Maggie and Amelia, of course, dragged her to store after store searching for the perfect dress until the found it on the furthest rack in the darkest corner of the last store. It was long and dark blue with a slit up the leg, her sisters practically squealed. 

“Dance with me,” Her eyes traveled up his extended arm to meet his. He had the classic Andrew DeLuca grin painted across his face. There was a soft, slow song being played by the band in the front of the room. 

Meredith scanned the ballroom. People lined its perimeter with drinks in their hands, it was strange to see everyone out of their usual scrubs and in actual clothes. “No one’s dancing.” She said. “These Gala’s are just for fundraising you aren’t supposed to actually dance.” 

“Says who?” He asked. 

“Says all the people not dancing.” She said. Andrew crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her. “What’s that look for?” 

He sighed. “Sorry I just, I didn’t think that Harper Avery Award winner Meredith Grey cared what people thought. I guess I forgot.” 

“That’s unfair!” She protested. “You can’t use my achievements against me.” 

He shook his head that smile creeping back. “What are you gonna do about it Grey, Prove me wrong?” 

Andrew looked nice in a suit, really nice in a suit. She couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing the same outfit from Jo and Alex’s wedding back where it all began. A few too many drinks and a well-meaning pep talk started everything.

She drained the last of her drink and placed it on the table with a loud thud. “Fine,” She rose from her seat. “One dance but then I’m sitting back down, taking off these heels, and you are getting me a glass of champagne.” 

“It’s a deal.” He took her hand and led her to the sorry excuse for a dance floor. There was confetti scattered on the floor like they were at a middle school dance instead of a hospital gala. The band members looked at each other obviously surprised to see anyone approaching them.

With her free hand placed on his shoulder and his on the small of her back, the two of them began to sway to the music. She could feel her coworkers staring at her, they probably did look pretty strange. Still, Andrew was right, she was Meredith Grey and she didn’t care about what other people thought.  
“You look gorgeous in blue.” He said quietly. They were so close his nose was nearly touching her own, she could smell the whiskey on his breath. 

A blush crept up her face. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” In the background, the song seemed to die down and Meredith pulled away. 

“I’ll go get you that drink,” Andrew said. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” kicking off her shoes off she grabbed his hand again, pulling him close. “Just one more dance won’t hurt will it?” Now that she was a solid four inches shorter she could rest her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She could feel the rise and fall of his breath. One song passed, then another and Meredith melted into his arms. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Webber hasn’t stopped staring at me this entire time. It’s kind of creepy.” 

She giggled. “So creepy.” 

“Right? He said. “I feel like he’s going to burn a hole into my skull. It’s seriously scary.” The two of them dissolved into a swaying, heap of laughter grabbing more attention from the people around them. 

“We look so crazy.” Meredith suddenly realized. “Alex is never going to let me live this down because we look insane.” 

“Hey, at least I still have my shoes on.” 

As the music swelled behind them she felt like she was swept off her feet, literally. In one swift motion, Andrew had dipped her low to the ground. “You’re ridiculous.” She said. 

“I know.” He responded with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you liked this. If you did please let me know in the comments and if you didn't... also let me know in the comments. I'm always trying to improve and I'm also a ratings-hungry bitch. Anyway, thank you so much. I'll see you next time.  
> \---Yours, Andrew-MerLuca (Camden)


End file.
